rwby_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Teams
the name of the user who owns the team is next to the list of members, so if you want to fill vacancies please ask! Beacon Academy #Team MRLD ("emerald"), a team that was led by current Headmistress Maisie Argenta, that included her partner Russet Lauritsen, and teammates Leo Kim '''and '''Diesel Deegan. (yang/neo/roman/salem) #Team LZLI ("lazuli") a graduate team led by Loden Rhee, that includes Zinc Graham, Lavandula Steele, '''and '''Indigo Levi. (roman/yang/salem/penny) #Team CRLN ("cerulean") a graduate team led by Candice Bellerose, that includes Lisanna Nightshade '''and '''Nickel Morley. (neo/ruby/salem) #Team ASNC ("Arsenic") a graduate team lead by Ao Ro that includes Silber Schmidt. '''(Ren) #Team FRST ("forest") a current fourth year team led by '''Festus De Palma and his partner Tectonic Delaney, that includes teammates Robin Thatcher and Saber Ryu. (jaune/yang/cinder/ren) #Team NUDE ("nude") a current fourth year team led by Naranja Roig, that includes Umber Naighy, Daiquiri Martini, and Emeric Ryu. (velvet/ren/nora/roman) #Team GQLD ("gold") a current third year team that includes Duana Lantana. (neo) #Team AMBR ("amber") a current third year team led by Azure Holland and her partnert Magenta Vermillion, that includes teammates Bronwen Köhler, and Regalia Unisonance. (salem/yang/ruby/cinder) #Team BLCK ("black") a current second year team led by Bianca Adair, and her partner Kim Jinhai. (neo/nora) #Team HLTR ("heliotrope") a current second year team led by Hyacinth Lantana and her partner Lazuli Lantana, that includes teammates Tourmaline Kinevart and Russet Vanna (nora/roman/neo) #Team CPPR ("copper") a current first year team led by Cerise Lichtenburg, that includes Popper and Pepper Broderick. (yang/ren/roman) #Team CNMN ("cinnamon") a current first year team led by Ciara Ainsworth, her partner Narcissa Wallace, that includes Melanie Baylon and Nero Rossi. (neo/cinder/yang/roman) #Team TRMS ("tiramisu") a current first year team led by Tilly Evans, that includes Mercedes Evans. (nora/neo/velvet) Atlas Academy #Team IYCE ("ice"), a graduate team that was led by current Headmistress''' Iris Mikkelsen', that included her partner '''Eagle Cliffe'. (neo/pyrrha) #Team CTRN ("citrine") a graduate team that was leady by Coral Kirkland, that included Rufous Walker. (neo/salem) #Team BSDN ("obsidian") a graduate team that was led current Combat Instructor Beige Larsen ''', that included '''Sabellius Drago, and Delphini Zeppelin. (yang/jaune/neo) #Team KRST ("crystal") a graduate team that was lead by Kiku Higanbana, and her partner Rhythm Noir, that included teammates Tulip Dala and Sonia Tyrian (nora/roman/penny/yang) #Team MAVE ("maverick") a graduate team that was led by Mars Irvin, that included Alena Blackburn, Vee Schneider, and Ecru Snow (cinder/jaune/cinder/salem) #Team BLZZ ("blizzard") a graduate team that was led by Basilius Sakellarios, that included his partner Zeev Connor and teammates Zebunon Willow and ______ Ayers (jaune/yang/cinder) #Team AQUA ("aqua") a graduate team that was led by Anzhelika Willow 'and her partner '''Alejandra Sakellarios ', that included teammates 'Uilani Connor '''and '''___ Ayers ' (nora/salem) #Team GJLB ("gelb") a graduate team that was led by 'Gilbert Schweinsteiger '''and also included his teammates '''Julchen Beilschmidt and Leif Reichert. '(neo) #Team FLAM ("flame") a graduate team that included '''Abito Willow (jaune) #Team MDNT ("midnight") a current fourth year team led by Morganite Larsen, that includes Dylan Connor, and Nieves Lantana. (salem/jaune/yang) #Team PSCH ("pistachio") a current third year team led by Perseus Sakellarios. (salem) #Team GRYN ("green") a current third year team led by Grey Breckenridge, that includes his partner and twin Riptide Breckenridge, that includes teammates Yvonne Thompson 'and '''Nightingale Hunt. '(neo/yang/cinder/pyrrha) #Team AZLA ("azalea") a current second year team led by '''Azalea Connor. (neo) #Team VMLO ("vermillion") a current second year team led by Valentina Willow, that includes her partner Owen Connor and teammates Malia Sakellarios and Lillian Ayers (neo/cinder/yang/jaune) #Team UMBR ("umber") a current second year team led by Ursula Orso, that includes Maxwell Emerson, Bluebell Marianas and Rajah Ayers. (salem/cinder/nora/jaune) #Team APIC ("apricot") a current second year team led by Alex Amranth, that includes Ita Willow, and Carmine Valdez. (salem/fox/roman) #Team SHDW ("shadow") a current first year team led by Scarlett Jang, and her partners Huin Saek Park, that includes teammate Witt de Adel and her partner Dove Brambleheart. (neo/ren/yang/pyrrha) #Team OPEL ("opal") a current first year team lead by Olive Yi and his partner Pyro Mania, that includes teammates Ebony Liang and Lumi Jokinen. (roman/ren/neo/velvet) #Team PRPL ("purple") a current first year team lead by Peach Skinner, that includes Pheobus Sakellarios (ren/salem) #Team SLVR ("silver") a current first year team led by Saffron Brandt and her partner Lilac Coreseli, that includes Vienna Bianchi and Raisin Argenta. (cinder/salem/neo/yang) Haven Academy #Team SPHR ("sapphire") a former team the current Headmaster River Higanbana was a part of, that includes his partner Sienna Andreassen plus teammates Phoenix Brand and Heliotrope Sutton. (roman/neo/jaune/salem) #Team QRTZ ("quartz") a graduate team that was led by current Combat Medicine instructor Quetzal Klein, ''' that includes '''Raspberry Regalia, Tawny Andersen, '''and '''Zaffre Nickelson. (yang/ren/neo/roman) #Team SPFM ("seafoam") a graduate team that was lead by Sandstone Graham, that included Pyralis Karahalios, Finnian Bradford, and Morguean Johar. (yang/neo/jaune/ren) #Team ABRN ("auburn") a current fourth year team led by Alice Blue Arendt, that includes Reolin Li. (salem/roman) #Team BLJN ("blue jeans") a current fourth year team led by Blake Vio, that includes Lauren Jin, Insert Name, and Nitrous Hwan. A former member of the team is Jasper Ube. (penny/nora/neo/velvet) #Team SCLT ("scarlet") a current third year team that includes Calla Virtanen. '''(neo) #Team CRNT ("carnation") a current third year team led by '''Ivy Callaghan, that includes her partner Rosalie Guy, and teammates Tyrian Bailey '''and '''Nemo Hawkins. (neo/pyrrha/jaune/salem) #Team KNYT ("night") a current second year team led by Kasch Vogel, that includes her partner Tesla Watson, and teammates Hazel Yarrow and Niko Armstrong. (neo/yang/pyrrha/cinder) #Team PRSM ("prism") a current second year team led by Prism Silvester that includes Ray Liang, Sage Liang, and Miela Oleastro. (penny/ren/roman/velvet) #Team WEED ("weed") a current second year team led by Woody Blaze, that includes Elysium Karst, Ecstasy Strand, and Dandelion Owens. (ren/nora/velvet/roman) #Team COOL ("cool") a current first year team led by Chrome Ube, that includes Osmium Oceana, (ren/neo/velvet) #Team VYLT ("violet") a current first year lead by Viridiana Hargreave, that includes Lillian White. (salem/pyrrha) #Team MLCT ("malachite") a current first year team lead by Melania Brimstone, that includes Albion Chevalier, Líadan Ó Ciardha., and Tea Rose (salem/nora/neo/ozpin) #Team GRNT ("granite") a current first year team led by Glacier Christina that includes her partner Reed Ashworth, and teammates Nyanza Zanders and Terra Johnson. (yang/jaune/ruby/pyrrha) #Team RNBW ("rainbow") a current first year team led by Rain de Adel that includes Blu de Adel. (yang/neo/ren/roman) Shade Academy #Team TMTO ("tomato") a graduate team that was led by current Highmaster Tim "Wolf" Steele, that included Metal Taylor. (salem/yang) #Team RYVN ("raven") a graduate team that was led by Reese Schneider ''', that included her partner '''Nevada Nielsen '''and teammates '''Valentine Faulkner and Jasmine Montblanc. (yang/ nora/neo/cinder) #Team TNGR ("tangerine") a graduate team that was led by Thyme Winderfly, that included Nerissa Schneider, Ginger Jeo, and Royal Chambers. (neo/yang/roman/salem) #Team BRGD ("burgundy") a graduate team that included Rumena Gye, Glitter Greenwood, and Willow D'Ambrosio. (velvet/salem/neo) #Team CLAN ("celadon") a graduate team that included Aurelian Ayers. (salem) #Team GMTL ("gunmetal") a current fourth year team led by Gideon Westbrook, that includes Teale Kirby. (jaune/salem) #Team AZRE ("azure") a current third year team led by Anza Malachite, that inclues Zill Brand, Rotem Penzig and Electra Knight. (penny/ren/velvet/neo) #Team PLNM ("platinum") a current third year team led by Pandora Dahl, that includes Nutmeg Gallina, Lotus Borealis and Maurice Couture. (cinder/nora/yang/jaune) #Team RGLA ("regalia") a current third year team led by Rosso Westbrook. (neo/roman) #Team SEAL ("seal") a current second year team led by Sterling Westbrook, that includes Aries and Leo Braune. (cinder/jaune/roman/salem) #Team CRCL ("charcoal") a current second year team led by Coby Moonstone, that includes Rain Sassari, Cerulean Mitchell, and Linnea Engstrom. (neo/roman/salem/velvet) #Team SUGA ("sugar") a current second year team led by Shaked Ya that includes Umbreon Westbrook and Ghost Canis Lupus. (velvet/roman/ren) #Team MRBL ("marble") a current first year team led by Marble Zeppelin, that includes Rowan Williams, Basil Burke, and Lavender Clark. (yang/neo/jaune/cinder) #Team KLDS ("kaleidoscope") a current first year team with leader Kale Blaze '''and member '''Sinna Malachite. (ren/neo) #Team CMPG ("champagne") current first year team with member Prunella Foster. (salem) #Team VLNT ("valiant") a current first year team led by Vern Austin, that includes Luna Cosmos, Noelle Indigo, and Tangerine Cosmos. (jaune/yang/ruby/roman) #Team SLMN ("salmon") future first year team (like in a year), currently going to -insert name- combat school. Future leader is Shadow Marx, and will include Maroon Yuuki '''and '''Laurel Thomas.(ren/neo/roman) Signal Academy #Team AWSM ("awesome") is a current sixth year team led by Amethyst Westbrook, that also includes Wyn Pak, Shade Abraxos, ''and '''Marinus Hansen'. (cinder/roman/neo/jaune) #Team DRGN ("dragon") is a current sixth year team led by Daisy Bryd, that also includes Raine Irys, Gem Walker, and Navy Morrison. (pyrrha/nora/yang/ruby) #Team CHLT ("chocolate") a current sixth year tem led by Coca Winderfly, that also includes Heather Conrad, Laurel Whyte. (yang/salem/pyrrha) #Team VNLL ("vanilla") a current sixth year team that includes Linnaea Rasmussen. (cinder) #Team EGPT ("eggplant") a current first year team lead by Evening Snow, that also includes Greyson Seok, Phoenix Hart'. (salem/ren/pyrrha) Sanctum Academy #Team CRCS ("crocus") a current fifth year team led by Clover Virtanen, that includes Sinopia Jakobsen. (cinder/neol) #Team BSQE ("bisque") a current first year team led by Francesca Blanc, that includes Sierra Whitesides, Quin Harlens and Elder Duarte. (cinder/jaune/neo) Silver Creek Academy #Team HELL ("hell") a current fifth year team led by Heroin Ok. (velvet) #Team EGLE ("eagle") a current fourth year team led by Evzen Sakellarios. (pyrrha) #Team BRDY ("brandy") a current third year team led by Basalt Connor, that includes Reyna Ayers, Dahlia Sakellarios and Yevgeniya Willow. (yang/cinder/jaune/neo) Grapevine Academy #Team SAFN ("saffron") a current third year team, that includes Amber Zeppelin and Freylinia Brook. (cinder/neo/nora) #Team HEVN ("heaven") a current first year team lead by Honolulu Song, that includes Emerald Faulkner, Vio Carter, and 'Neptune Irvin. '(neo/cinder/jaune/Roman) Category:Key Lists